


That One Day At The Waterpark. |DNF| /Dreamnotfound/

by kirouuii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirouuii/pseuds/kirouuii
Summary: George had planned on going to the new Waterpark that had opened up, once the day had come he met a toned man with scruffy blonde hair and beautiful green orbs that pierced his soul. He grew a connection with the man that day; little did he know what was to come after that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	That One Day At The Waterpark. |DNF| /Dreamnotfound/

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, so this is a DreamNotFound fic. I hope y'all enjoy it 👀

The warm sun prickled at the brunettes eyelids, causing his eyes to slowly open after the rude disturbance of his slumber from the sun; he shifts his head, the soft sheets ever so gently caressing the soft skin of his cheek. As he shifted his head to look at the window, the sun's warm light painfully pricked at his brown orbs. As his eyes had not adjusted to the lighting quite yet, he shifts his head away from the burning ray of light to relieve his eyes of the stinging. The soft cushy blankets tangled with his legs, hair natted and scruffy due to the ways the plush pillows had styled them over the night. George sighed as he lifted himself up, sitting on the side of his bed as he took a moment to adjust to his consciousness.

His nose scrunched up as he let's out a faint yawn, stretching his arms to give him atleast a little bit of relief to the morning ache. He stands up, not remembering his body feeling so heavy to pull up. The transition from his soft carpet to the cold, wooden tiles was anything but pleasant for the man. He shudders a bit as his feet get used to the temperature of the tiles as he stumbled his way into the bathroom, he lifts his head up to meet eyes with himself in the mirror. The glass revealing the dark circles under his eyes to him, his scruffy messy hair being anything but tamed.

He groans in exhaustion and grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste. Fingers grazing the toothbrushes' bristles. He squeezes the toothpaste bottle to get the substance out of it's container and onto the bristles of the brush. Bringing his hand up to his mouth he begins to thoroughly clean his not so pearly whites. He spits the toothpaste into the sink below him, trying to get the nasty mint taste off his tongue. He stretches once more, hands clasped together above his head with his eyes scrunched shut. He shifts his body back towards the open bathroom door, walking out of the rather small room and back into his Bedroom.

He grabs his swim trunks and his sandles. He is once again greeted with the unpleasant transition of the carpet to the tiles. He sighs and heads back into the bathroom He rests his clothes on the toilet seat and turns to the shower He reaches his slim arm to the shower handle and clutches one of the two knobs under his soft palm, his hand turning to turn on the water. The loud rushing water begins to hit the showers flooring in an abusive, loud manner.

George reaches his hand out into the gushing water to test the temperature, to feel the cold water droplets roughly hitting his palm and the creases of his fingers He pulls his now soaked hand away from the water source. As he decides to wait for the water to heat up he strips himself of his shirt; feeling the fabric graze against his bare skin. As his skin is now exposed, the cold air gushes over the sensitive flesh of his body causing him to shudder a bit, he couldn't wait to get in the hot shower and out of the cold air of the bathroom. He rids himself of any other clothing then reaches his hand back out to see if the water temperature was any different The water was hot and steamy. 'Perfect.' The man thought to himself.


End file.
